Never turn your back on Sherlock Holmes
by Mlle.Sirkis
Summary: Une chose insupporte Sherlock Holmes au plus haut point: que l'on cherche à se débarrasser de lui. Watson l'aura bien compris.
1. L'amitié est l'amour sans ailes

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! (Toutes, surtout. Je me trompe ?)

Petite mise à jour de ce premier chapitre, car un second va bientôt arriver. :)  
Donc, modification de quelques trucs, correction de quelques fautes qui étaient venues squatter mon texte, relecture, trouvage (Mouai mouai...) d'idées, etc...

Pour ceux et celles qui ont déjà lu ce chapitre, attendez vous à un nouveau très prochainement, et pour les autres, bonne lecture ! :)

Han, j'allais oublier, j'avais fait une dédicace à Soucouette, la première fois que j'ai écrit ce chapitre, donc, la re-voilà, la dédicace. =3

Cette fois-ci tout y est, vous pouvez lire ! :)

* * *

"Cette fois c'en est trop ! Holmes !" vociféra le médecin à travers la maison.

"Il vient juste de passer la porte." intervint madame Hudson. "Il avait une grosse valise, il m'a dit qu'il devait se débarrasser de quelque chose. Il avait l'air vraiment pressé."

Watson la bouscula et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de se précipiter dehors. Il avait beau être indulgent, cette fois il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. De toute manière s'il venait de sortir il ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Il le chercha des yeux. Des passants, il y en avait des dizaines rien que devant sur Baker Street, mais aucun ne ressemblait au détective.

"Holmes !" hurla à nouveau Watson.

Tout les passants se retournèrent. Tous sauf un, qui continua à avancer.

"Je vous tiens !" Le médecin se précipita sur l'homme qu'il avait repéré. "Holmes, maintenant vous me rendez mes..."

L'homme se retourna, horrifié, fixant Watson de ses grands yeux verts.

"Mais que me voulez-vous ?"

"Pardonnez-moi je vous ai pris pour un autre."

Tandis que le pauvre homme reprenait sa route, une main se posa sur l'épaule du docteur.

"Pas très perspicace, Watson." lui lança une voix bien connue. "Mais je n'attendais pas mieux de vous. Sachez que je suis partit avec une valise, et n'ayant pas eu le temps de m'en débarrasser puisque je venais de sortir, vous auriez du essayer de me repérer grâce à cela. Et surtout ne croyez pas que j'aurais été assez stupide pour ne pas me retourner en entendant votre cris, puisque dans le cas contraire vous m'auriez repéré..."

"Rendez-moi ce que vous m'avez volé." le coupa le plus jeune.

"La preuve en est que vous vous en êtes pris à un innocent, sans même réfléchir." poursuivit Holmes, imperturbable. "Le fait est que pendant que vous discutiez avec ce charmant jeune homme, j'ai eu le temps de me débarrasser du contenu de la valise."

Watson retira la main toujours posée sur son épaule et saisit le poignet de son ami avec force.

"Si vous ne me les rendez pas maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais aller à mon rendez-vous et..."

"Et j'aurais encore une fois atteint mon but : vous faire réaliser votre erreur."

"Pas cette fois-ci Holmes ! Madeleine m'attend pour cinq heure, il est quatre heure et demi. Je vous donne dix minutes pour m'amener là où vous avez tout caché."

"Madeleine... Était-ce volontaire de votre part de choisir une demoiselle portant le même prénom que la précédente ?"

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas. Sherlock se résolut à obéir dans un bruyant soupir. Il attira le médecin dans une petite ruelle du nom de Melcombe Street.

"C'est là." lança-t-il en pointant du doigt un recoin sombre de l'autre côté de la rue.

"Ah. Vous voyez, quand vous voulez."

Watson atteint rapidement l'endroit indiqué. Il se pencha vers ce qui lui semblait être des bouts de tissus noyés dans une flaque. Le détective tint ses distances, semblant vouloir rester sur ses gardes.

"Holmes !"

L'intéressé lui tourna le dos et tenta de se dissimuler dans la masse de passants. Ce fut peine perdue puisque l'homme en colère le rattrapa par le poignet et l'attira jusqu'à la flaque d'eau.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?" fit le plus vieux, innocemment.

"Pourquoi vous-êtes vous servis de toutes mes chemises comme éponges ?" Watson tenta de garder son calme, mais la fureur le dépassait. "Holmes, que vous ai-je fait ?"

"Vous tentez de vous débarrasser de moi."

"De me débarrasser de vous ?" répéta-t-il.

"Vous tenez absolument à partir avec une jolie fille, alors que vous savez parfaitement que je suis le meilleur compagnon qu'un médecin puisse avoir." lança-t-il d'un trait avant de faire la moue.

"Holmes, j'ai trente-deux ans, vous trente-quatre. Il serait peut-être temps pour moi, comme pour vous de trouver quelqu'un _d'autre _avec qui passer du temps."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi" marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules. "De toute manière, votre rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui, passez-moi l'expression, tombe à l'eau, puisque vos chemises ne sont plus portables, et que celle que vous portez a une tâche, ici." montra-il en posant son doigt sur le torse de son ami. "Et à en déduire par votre accoutrement, votre dame semble être à cheval sur l'apparence. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pantalon ridicule ?"

"Elle me l'a offert hier. Je trouve qu'elle a très bon goût."

"Vous voulez un conseil Watson ?"

"Non, merci."

"Oubliez là. Avec elle, plus de jeux d'argent, plus d'enquêtes, et ne comptez même pas me revoir, car j'en suis sûr, ma coupe de cheveux ne lui plaira pas."

"J'ai encore un quart-d'heure devant moi, cela devrait suffire." lança le médecin pour lui-même, faisant mine de ne pas avoir écouté son ami.

"Suffire pour acheter une nouvelle chemise, rentrer, vous changer et la rejoindre ? J'en serais très étonné, mon vieux." Holmes tourna autour de son ami avant de rejoindre sa place initiale. "Allons, admettez qu'elle n'est pas faite pour vous et rentrez avec moi. La tâche sur votre chemise ne m'importe que très peu. Vous pourriez même ne pas avoir de chemise, cela ne me dérangerait pas non plus."

Watson toussota, visiblement gêné, tandis que le détective sortait de la ruelle et entamait une marche le long de Baker Street. Le médecin récupéra ses affaires, espérant de tout son cœur ne pas avoir à racheter de chemises, et tenta de rattraper son ami. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il respira bruyamment afin de lui faire remarquer sa présence.

"Merci." lâcha simplement Sherlock Holmes en jetant un coup d'œil rassuré à son ami, tout en poursuivant son chemin.

Ils avaient à peine passé la porte du 221b Baker Street que l'unique femme de la maison se plaça devant eux.

"Vous l'avez enfin retrouvé, monsieur Watson."

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Holmes la regarda, dédaigneux, comme à son habitude, et prit les chemises boueuses des mains du médecin, pour les placer sans plus de cérémonie dans les bras de madame Hudson.

"Cela vous occupera." furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça.

Il posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule de Watson et l'incita à monter les escaliers. Le médecin entra directement dans leur appartement, sans vraiment se soucier de l'homme qui le suivait. Il s'affala dans un des fauteuils et attrapa le journal de la veille. Holmes, qui était resté sur le pas de la porte, se râcla la gorge voulant se faire remarquer.

"Holmes, vous ne pensez pas en avoir fait assez pour aujourd'hui ?" lui lança distraitement Watson sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Le détective s'avança et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de son ami. Il joignit ses doigts comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était en grande réflexion.

"Admettez que vous êtes plus tranquille ici qu'avec votre amie."

Watson répondit par un grognement.

"Watson, m'en voulez-vous ?" s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

"Même si c'était le cas je crois que vous trouveriez toujours le moyen de me faire admettre le contraire, non ?"

Holmes lui sourit, et -non sans difficultés- se leva du fauteuil dont il avait pris possession et alla se terrer dans sa chambre.

Il avait _son_ Watson pour lui tout seul, pour au moins une petite semaine, et comptait bien en profiter...

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Never woke up in handcuff before

Heyy ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !  
D'abord, je suis méga hyper supra désolé pour le grooooos retard. Mais je suis là, et je vais essayer de publier la suite plus rapidement, parce que oui, je pense qu'il y aura un p'tite suite. :)

Bon... Ben bonne lecture ! (:

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Never woke up in handcuff before.**

« Oh Watson je m'ennuie terriblement ! » lança Holmes en s'affalant sur le grand canapé. « Ma vie est un long effort pour m'évader des banalités de l'existence. Mon esprit refuse la stagnation. »

Watson l'avait regardé sans rien dire, s'étaler de tout son long et réciter sa longue tirade habituelle. Il posa son journal, et soupira.

« Je sais, Holmes. »

« Donnez-moi des problèmes, du travail... »

« A propos de problème... » coupa le blond qui ne connaissait que trop la suite de cette réplique qu'Holmes se plaisait à répéter inlassablement. « … que diriez vous de venir dîner avec Madeleine et moi ce soir ? Elle aimerait vous rencontrer. »

« Encore elle ? » répliqua le brun d'un air mauvais. Puis il ricana. « Elle ne vous a pas quitté après que vous l'ayez lâchement abandonné hier dans l'après midi ? »

« Lâchement abandonné ? » répéta le médecin. « Vous m'avez bien fait comprendre qu'il était mieux pour moi que je n'y aille pas, si je ne voulais pas que toute ma garde-robe ne serve à nettoyer le pavé ! »

Holmes émit un petit gloussement. Puis il se redressa gracieusement avant de se lever pour se diriger jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

« Quelle heure ? » demanda-t-il simplement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Sept heure et demis. »

Holmes ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'engouffra dans sa chambre.

**SHJWSHJW**

Sept heure. Le logicien tendit l'oreille. Watson était partit chercher sa compagne. Lui qui pensait pouvoir se trouver seul avec son ami quelques temps... Raté. Mais ce soir il allait se venger. Oh oui, Madeleine et le docteur Watson allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs. Ouvrant un des tiroirs de son bureau, il attrapa une boîte bleue dont il sortit délicatement une seringue.

**SHJWSHJW**

« Holmes vous êtes en retard... »

« Pardon. »

Le détective s'appuya, souriant, sur la table et s'assit sur sa chaise, regardant son Watson froncer les sourcils. Un rire cristallin se fit entendre à sa gauche, puis une main, fine -bien trop fine pour être celle de Watson- se posa sur son épaule.

« Quelque-chose ne va pas, monsieur Holmes ? » demanda une voix féminine.

Le brun tourna d'un bloc sur sa chaise et fixa la jeune fille dans les yeux. Il la dévisagea longuement tandis qu'elle faisait de même. Il avait fait fuir Mary en jouant au détective consultant, il pouvait faire fuir cette Madeleine aussi facilement.

« Vous êtes libraire. » commença le logicien.

« Holmes, ne commencez pas. »

« Oh non je trouve cela tellement excitant ! » le rassura la jeune fille.

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel. Il suivit un instant du regard la main de son ami, se dirigeant vers son verre de vin, tandis qu'il commençait une description plutôt précise de la vie de de la jeune fille. Puis son regard remonta le long de son bras, et s'arrêta sur un point microscopique dans sa peau. Il écarquilla les yeux. Le détective s'était « stimulé » l'esprit à nouveau. Et si par dessus il buvait du vin, dieu seul savait ce qu'il adviendrait de la soirée. Pourtant Madeleine était pendue à ses lèvres. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient d'admiration. Watson en aurait presque été jaloux. Il écrasa le pied de son aîné, le forçant à cesser son discours sur le passé de la jeune fille dans un cris de douleur.

« Un problème, Holmes ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Je me suis tapé le pied, je crois. »

La jolie blonde qui leur tenait compagnie rit doucement. Le médecin secoua la tête et sourit tendrement à sa future compagne. Holmes descendit son premier verre. Contrairement à ce à quoi Watson s'attendait, la soirée se déroulait plutôt bien. Pas de tentative douteuse de la part de Holmes, pas de révélations qui auraient pu mettre Madeleine mal à l'aise. Jusqu'à...

« Serveur ! Pourrais-t-on avoir une seconde bouteille de vin s'il vous plaît ? »

Une deuxième bouteille de vin. Watson jeta un regard au verre de son amie, immaculé, elle n'avait pas bu. Lui, se souvint avoir bu un verre. Un verre... Alors Holmes avait bu le reste de la bouteille ? Il leva des yeux affolés sur le détective. Celui-ci avait pris une teinte rosée. Il passait sans arrêt une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours là. Il semblait fixer une forme imaginaire sur la table. Son assiette était pleine, il n'y avait pas touché.

« Monsieur Holmes vous... » commença la jeune fille.

« Pas maintenant ! » la coupa-t-il brusquement sans pour autant lever les yeux.

« Holmes ? » tenta le médecin.

« Watson. J'ai dit pas maintenant. » articula-t-il lentement.

« Holmes vous avez bu. » il se retint d'ajouter qu'il avait bu _par dessus_ une dose de cocaïne.

« John, je devrais peut-être rentrer. »

_Encore une fois... un désastre. Ne plus jamais inviter Holmes au restaurant._ Le médecin acquiesça, désolé. Il regarda la silhouette de la jeune femme passer entre les tables, puis disparaître hors du restaurant. Il soupira.

« Vous avez encore gagné mon vieux. On rentre. »

**SHJWSHJW**

« Watson, il est hors de question que je dorme après une victoire pareille. »

« C'est pourtant ce que vous allez faire. »

Le détective fut poussé sur son lit dans un long cri plaintif. Le blond ressortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à dormir non plus. Il s'affala sur leur sofa, la tête reposant sur un des accoudoirs, les yeux fermés. _Du calme._

« Watson ? »

Le brun s'était courageusement levé, et l'avait rejoint silencieusement dans leur pièce commune. Watson ouvrit les yeux et se passa une main sur le front.

« Encore vous ? Holmes je vous avais demandé de... »

« Dormir, je sais. Mais je n'ai pas sommeil docteur. »

Le médecin soupira, se leva pour lui faire face, et l'attrapa par le poignet. Sans un mot il le tira à nouveau jusqu'à sa chambre et le poussa sur son lit.

« Attendez-moi une minute. »

Watson sortit un instant de la chambre, et y revint les mains dans le dos, semblant vouloir cacher quelque-chose. Il s'approcha dangereusement du lit, lentement, un sourire de prédateur collé aux lèvres.

« Je m'attends au pire, Watson. »

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il grimpa sur le lit, bloquant les jambes de son colocataire avec les siennes. Holmes l'observait, mi-étonné, mi-captivé. Le silence n'eut pas le temps de s'installer, puisque deux bruits métalliques résonnèrent successivement dans la chambre.

« Wats... que... ? »

Le blond regarda son compagnon d'un air triomphant. Le grand Sherlock Holmes était attaché, par les poignets, aux barreaux de son lit. A peine le docteur Watson avait-il terminé d'attacher les menottes, que par réflexe, le détective l'avait encerclé de ses jambes. Tout deux se regardaient maintenant dans le blanc des yeux, sans bouger, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. En fait Holmes était plutôt content de sa capture, bien qu'il n'avait pas espéré en arriver là immédiatement.

« C'est un peu précipité mon cher Watson. »

« Je...euh. »

Le médecin rougit et essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de cette étreinte très gênante. Les jambes du brun se resserrèrent un peu plus fort sur leur proie.

« Vous n'allez pas me quitter déjà ! »

Watson remua légèrement ce qui ne manqua pas de faire gémir son partenaire. Holmes le regardait, les yeux pétillants , tandis que le blond s'essoufflait à essayer de s'échapper.

« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester, Watson ? » demanda Holmes en bougeant légèrement le bassin.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa malencontreusement de la bouche du médecin alors qu'il acquiesçait de la tête.

« Holmes, vous avez bu... » souffla le médecin.

« Et je me suis drogué...»

« Je le sais.»

Watson se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis déséquilibré, il laissa sa main retomber à côté de la tête de son ami, histoire de ne pas lui retomber dessus. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur le visage du détective alors qu'il ne restait que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux visages. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il se posait des questions quant à sa relation avec son colocataire, mais après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à ses problèmes de cœur. En fait il n'avait pas eu besoin d'y penser puisqu'il était persuadé qu'il n'en avait pas, de cœur.

Holmes, qui n'avait pas desserré les jambes, se redressa tant bien que mal, les mains toujours liées au dessus de sa tête. Il caressa du bout du nez le cou de son ami.

« Vous aviez tout calculé ? » articula péniblement le plus jeune alors que le brun remontait pour mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

« J'avais prévu de me débarrasser de votre amie. » commença Holmes « Mais je ne m'attendais pas à déjà me retrouver menotté à mon propre lit. » il resta silencieux un instant et agita ses poignets au dessus de lui. « A ce propos, puisque vous n'avez plus l'intention de m'obliger à dormir, vous pourriez éventuellement me détacher ? »

L'ancien militaire hésita un instant.

« Allons Watson, vous en mourez d'envie. » il releva le bassin jusqu'à rencontrer celui de son colocataire. « Je peux le sentir. » murmura t-il alors que ce pauvre Watson ne savait plus où se mettre.

Fébrilement il se pencha enfin pour attraper la clef et le libéra. Sans attendre Holmes agrippa les épaules de son ami pour le ramener contre lui.

« Au restaurant je m'inquiétais de la tournure que pourrait prendre la soirée... mais de toute évidence j'avais tord. » chuchota Watson, reprenant confiance en lui.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, qui laissait déjà glisser une main vers la partie du corps du blond qui les tiendrait éveillés toute la nuit.

* * *

Mouah ah ah, et là j'suis une grosse sadique, parce que le lemon sera pour le prochain chapitre ! :D

Merci de m'avoir lue !

A la prochaine ! ;D


End file.
